


Pact

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anal Sex, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Facials, Female Ori, Oral Sex, PWP, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a hard job, but somebody’s got to be the company lay. And Bilbo thought <i>his</i> contract was an extreme one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pact

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fic for anon’s “Ori is the official Company Lay? Maybe it's in his contract. Whenever anybody's bored or horny, they can grab Ori and have some fun. Sometimes it's more than one at a time, and on the road there isn't much privacy. Please no Non/Dub con - Enthusiastic participant Ori is my favorite flavor! +deep throating +oversensitized!Ori/multiple orgasms +Fem!Ori +Ri!cest! Dori and Nori DPing little Ori in front of everybody would be lovely.” request on [The Hobbit Kink Meme](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/13429.html?thread=24463221#t24463221).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Bilbo’s read the contract backwards and forwards, and he _still_ can’t believe it. He thought his own contract insane, but it’s nothing compared to Ori’s, and even though he’s been assured by several dwarves—particularly a fiercely protective Dori and Thorin with his usual watchful eye over the company—that she’s free to cancel it anytime. She could do so mid-session, she told him once, but she’s never felt so inclined, and this way all of her preferences and limits are clearly laid out for any dwarf—or hobbit—to read before they make a proposition. Bilbo asked to read it first for “comparative research,” and maybe at the time it was, but now he’s running over it in his head because, one of these days, he plans to work up the courage to actually do something about it. 

In the meantime, he sits with his back to the same log Thorin’s perched on, Thorin’s strong legs parted with Ori’s trim body between them. Her back’s to the fire, and it plays a lovely yellow-orange hue across her grey dress, her brown cloak padding her knees. Nori once told him that dwarves have as durable knees as hobbits have feet for just such a reason, but Nori isn’t the best person to trust on such inappropriate matters. Unfortunately, Bilbo seems to be the only person in the entire company who _is_ appropriate. Or at least, by hobbit standards. But even that’s breaking down. 

After all, Ori seems perfectly happy to complete her task, her moist, plush lips stretched wide around the thick girth of Thorin’s cock. When she buries herself against his stomach, her nose digging into the dark hair around the base, Bilbo imagines Thorin must be pressed deep down her throat, and he can only imagine what that must feel like. The way her eyes flutter closed and she _moans_ muffled but still filthy, Bilbo can only assume that Thorin tastes very, _very_ good. Or maybe dwarf cock is just an acquired taste that Ori is particularly fond of, because she sucks lewdly—Bilbo can see her cheeks indenting as they hollow out—and Thorin tosses his head back, growling in pleasure. With a crown of moonlight around his dark hair, he’s just as gorgeous, but more handsome, whereas Ori’s pretty. Achingly so. Bilbo didn’t ever think he would be attracted to a dwarf woman, but that was before he saw one on her knees taking cock. 

She slides her hands along Thorin’s thighs as she goes, her delicate fingers still bigger than Bilbo’s but smaller than Thorin’s. Her nails are as chipped and flecked with dirt as everyone else’s, but watching her hands slip along Thorin’s skin still turns Bilbo on. He knows he’s staring, but so is everyone else, and his mind hurries to reassure him: it’s in Ori’s contract: they’re _allowed to stare._

Ori even looks sideways at Bilbo once, over the hump of Thorin’s leg, her eyebrows knit together in her effort and her eyes cutely scrunched, pupils dilated and cheeks heavily flushed. As she slides down Thorin’s long shaft, she pops almost all the way off it, her fingers peeling back his foreskin so her lips can suckle on the bulbous head below, shiny pink and dripping wet on her tongue. When she takes too long enjoying her treat, Thorin fists a hand in her straight-cut hair and shoves her back down. Ori’s noise of surprise is cut off as her throat is plugged, and Thorin hisses, bucking his hips up into her. They’ve been at it for sometime now—far longer than Bilbo would’ve lasted—but Thorin has the stamina of a king. He clasps both hands around the sides of Ori’s face and holds her in, then starts to pound into her on his own. Ori eyelids fall halfway down. She takes it easily, and the air fills with the thicker slapping and squelching sounds of one merciless thrust after another. From what Bilbo’s seen, Thorin always fucks _hard_ , and Ori seems happily equipped to take it. 

Bilbo’s fairly certain he’s going to come before Thorin does. It’s a shameful thought, particularly because he isn’t even touching himself; he can’t bring him to. On Thorin’s other side, Fíli and Kíli each have their hands down their pants. But Bilbo still isn’t so brave, so he sits where he is and just squirms, torn between the want for it to be over soon and the want for Ori to swallow all of Thorin’s hot seed and then Bilbo’s in rapid succession. The harder Thorin humps Ori’s face, the more Bilbo pretends it’s his own cock between her lips, even though he knows he’s much smaller and he couldn’t manhandle her like Thorin does. It’s still a too alluring thought, and he only manages to trace the other contours of her prone body a few times before inevitably looking back at her face, her stretched-open jaw and the cock stuffed down her throat. 

When Thorin does finally come, it’s with a roar that would make any worg proud. He pulls out almost immediately, and as soon as his cock bursts out of her lips, it’s splattering white cum all over her face. Ori’s face scrunches up, but she takes it all, even keeps her mouth open and sticks out her tongue, catching what she can. Thorin grabs his own base and starts pumping furiously, wracking out jet after jet of seed. Thorin seems to come an absurd amount. Bilbo’s learned it’s the nature of dwarves, but Thorin always appears to come the most. It makes Bilbo wonder idly if it’s part of being royalty, being particularly fertile. Thorin keeps going until practically all of Ori’s face is covered, and it’s dripping down her cheeks, draped over her nose, drizzling into her open mouth. When there’s nothing left but a few stray drips, Thorin pulls her forward by the back of her neck and rubs his tip into her hair, cleaning it off. Ori mewls and fidgets on the ground but lets him use her; messing up her hair is, strangely enough, specifically in her contract. Bilbo would’ve probably never thought of such a thing on his own, but that was before he saw the other dwarves rubbing their dicks in her hair or burying their beards between her breasts or having her brush and braid those beards while sitting, naked, in their laps. Dwarves are certainly an... interesting... species. 

And Bilbo finds them insanely attractive, whatever he might’ve once told himself. Even as Thorin settles back on his log, sighing contentedly, Bilbo has to force himself not to look at Thorin’s spent cock, still hanging out in the open air. 

He looks, instead, at Ori, who sits cutely at the end of his knees, trying to wipe her face off on her hands before lapping that mess off her fingers. She doesn’t let a single drop go to waste. She sucks on each finger one by one and laps between them before going in for more, though Bilbo thinks it’ll take her several rounds to clean herself off that way. At least Ori seems to enjoy the process. Her hips are lightly rocking in the air as she moves, body grinding to a silent beat. Bilbo’s already seen her orgasm twice tonight—once crushed under Bombur and once on Óin’s face. But he’s noticed that serving her king always seems to get her going again, and Bilbo considers very seriously offering to help her out. He might not know exactly how to please a dwarf maiden, but he’s willing to learn, and surely he could at least put his fingers in her to help—he’s been told he’s quite skilled with those, albeit never insider another person. He opens his mouth, formulating the words. 

But just then the hunting party returns. They step right into the clearing, which startles Bilbo—he was so busy watching Ori licking up Thorin’s seed that he wasn’t paying any attention to anything else. Dwalin has several dead rodents in one fist, while Dori and Nori come up behind him, Dori’s eyes instantly seeking out Ori. 

As soon as he spots her, he shouts crossly, “You sprayed her again!”

“She doesn’t mind,” Thorin grumbles, looking irritated but not enough so to move. He does tuck his flagging cock back into his pants, but that’s all. Dori shakes his head. 

Even as he’s stomping over, Ori looks up, murmuring, “It’s alright, Dori.” But as usual, he ignores her defense of the other dwarves, leaping right to over protection. 

Dori demonstrates his strength by swooping down and scooping Ori up, one hand beneath her knees and the other at her back. She squeaks and clutches on to him as he hoists her into the air, nestling her right up against his chest. Her face still isn’t entirely clean, but all Dori seems concerned about is getting her away from Thorin, and he carries her over to a log on the other side of the fire. Even after he’s sat down, he holds her possessively in his lap, and she makes a soothing noise and pets his silver hair, before pressing a warm peck into his cheek. 

The first time Bilbo woke up to find Nori nailing Ori into the ground beside him he was _shocked_ , but apparently it isn’t so strange for dwarves to take their own sisters. Balin explained to him that dwarf maidens are rare, and as such very fertile, and as Ori’s demonstrated, they generally like to keep in use. And, as Balin told Bilbo more gravely, the other side of it is that having twelve dwarf men traveling for so long together without an outlet for their energies would be a very poor idea. Apparently Dori and Nori aren’t willing to wait while their friends partake, and though Dori is very protective, he’s definitely had his fair share of Ori since leaving, and Nori’s easily the most lecherous of the lot. He’s even told Bilbo, rather proudly, that it was his idea to add in the contract that Ori’s not to wear any panties. Better for fast, easy access, he explained, though Bilbo still fidgets uncomfortably at the thought of going without his underwear. 

Ori, again, doesn’t seem to mind, because she’s squirming in Dori’s lap like she’d very much like him to use her, fast and easy. Dori only pulls her back to inspect her, and then he shouts over the fire, “Thorin, you didn’t even finish her!”

“She finished three times,” Thorin calls back, which makes Bilbo search his head for the third time. Then he remembers when they first stopped to set up camp, Bifur and Ori being the only two not to help. The thought of Ori riding Bifur in the middle of the wilderness makes Bilbo bite down on his lip, shifting his legs again and trying very much not to touch himself. But it’s getting harder and harder, especially when Ori makes a delicious whimper.

She insists, “Oh, it’s... it’s alright... Thorin was good to me... and he only took my mouth because my body was too tired... I’m still very...” she breaks off in a tiny whine, before nearly whispering, “sensitive.” She must be very tired, Bilbo suddenly realizes, having pleased so many of them today, but she still rolls gently against Dori, murmuring lightly, “Oh, but... maybe I would like to... if I could... one last time...?”

Dori kisses her forehead, like she’s some beautiful, precious gem, and to the dwarves, Bilbo realizes, she is. He asks her simply, “Do you want me to touch you, Ori?” One of his hands slips off her waist, and Bilbo can’t see where it’s gone from his angle, but he’s sure it must be between her legs. Ori shakes her head and leans against him, making a slew of keening noises. 

“She needs a cock in her pussy,” Nori says, sitting next to Dori. He reaches out for her as he insists, “Give her here.”

“She’s sore, you twit,” Dori scolds, wedging his shoulder between them to block Nori’s efforts. “The poor thing’s overused. Don’t be such an animal; you’d use her body raw.” Nori just shrugs and doesn’t bother bringing up that it’s in her contract; Bilbo, Nori, and Dori are the only ones who never do. 

Ori mumbles softly, “You’re hard, Dori.”

Dori instantly pets her leg, soothing, “Shh. That’s only because you’re so beautiful.” 

But she only leans her head on his shoulder and rocks into him harder, sighing in such a languid, sensual voice that Bilbo thinks if they don’t do it, he’ll jump over the fire and _he_ will. “I think I’d like another... please...? I... ah...” she snuggles into him, and though her words are muffled, Bilbo can hear them clearly: everyone else in the camp is quiet, watching. The only ones who aren’t staring are those asleep: Balin and Óin are in their blankets, and Fíli and Kíli leaning against one another and snoring softly. Bofur is sitting next to Bilbo with his cock hanging out of his pants and his hand around it, Glóin and Dwalin are watching while they strip the meat the hunting party fetched, Bombur is right next to Dori, leaning in to stare unabashedly at Ori’s breasts through her dress, and Bifur is watching from the wrong side of a log. Even Thorin is quiet and looking on, though he doesn’t show any signs of wanting another round. 

Even with all those eyes on her, Ori moans shamelessly against Dori’s chest, “Pleasuring Thorin always makes me so... so hot! Please, Dori, I... I want to ride you... please?” She pushes off of him just to look at his face, her hips rolling slowly against him, and Dori’s face swirls with a mixture of love and lust. 

He finally nods, then announces, “Alright, lads, I’m going to show you how to do this right.” Glóin snorts; he has a wife of his own and must know what he’s doing—though she’s apparently alright with him partaking in Ori’s contract while she presumably has her own fun at home. Dori drops one hand into his lap, and Bilbo can hear him removing his belt and parting his clothes. A moment later, he’s holding Ori up by the waist, hiking up her skirt enough for Bilbo to see the lush curves of her ass, and Ori steadies herself on his shoulders. 

He lowers her down very slowly, even though she must still be very wet and stretched. She always is. Once, Bilbo caught her fingering herself while the others went to piss, and she only gasped at him, “Contract.” Apparently, while Bilbo’s meant to steal gold out from under a dragon, Ori’s meant to be ready to please at all times. Although, since that incident, Ori’s never had to do it on her own again—Dwalin had burst in after Bilbo and offered to finger her whenever she wished, to Ori’s profuse blushing and delight. 

Tonight she must be particularly moist and loose from having Bifur and Bombur’s cocks and Óin’s tongue inside her. Yet Dori is careful, taking her with one little push and then a gradual slide. Ori moans and writhes in his grip, but he holds her steady and keeps the pace. Finally, when she’s fully seated in his lap, he pecks her forehead and tells her, “Good girl.” Ori mewls happily and rolls into him. Beside them, Nori leans in to grasp her chin, and he pulls her over for a long kiss—he must not care at all that she probably tastes heavily of Thorin, because his tongue lingers in her mouth and he groans excitedly against her. 

Dori starts to move, though only in smooth rolls of hips, not the hard, vicious thrusts that Thorin or Dwalin or Bifur will give out. Ori probably likes it all the same, and her hips tremble around him. Bilbo can’t imagine what it must be like for her, so over-sensitive from over-use, still being taken after so many rounds, and Bilbo knows that when Dori goes to sleep, someone will probably take her again. For now, all she has to please is Dori, and he always likes everything he gets out of her, even though Nori will tell anyone who’ll listen about the intensive training they’ve put her through. Bilbo usually has to leave before Nori gets too into the details; Bilbo’s still hoping to make it to Erebor without at least one pair of pants not utterly stained. 

Dori’s pace doesn’t change at all. He fucks Ori to a fluid rhythm that still makes her shiver and Bilbo want to touch himself all the more. Ori’s noises are as bad as the sight itself, and Bilbo can still smell her juices and Thorin’s arousal in the air beside him. But the worst of it is when Nori starts to grab at Ori, forcing Dori to turn on the log, still embedded in her.

Despite Dori’s irritated shoves, Nori settles in right up against Ori’s back, and he fiddles with his own clothes, pulling his cock right out, his clothes always folded to make it easy. He lifts up the back of her skirt, spits in his hand, and starts to rub between the cheeks of her ass. Dori grumbles, “You’re an animal,” but Ori leans her head back on Nori’s shoulder, nuzzling into the scruff of his beard. It isn’t long before he’s lifting her up too, and he presses the tip of his cock against her ass. A sharp intake of breath, and Bilbo watches it disappear into her, swallowed up as she takes both her brother’s cocks at once. Ori makes a shrill scream, body arching up, and even Dori swears.

Then Nori’s fiercely fucking her, grabbing her small waist and shoving his long dick up into her, forcing her to fall against Dori, who has to rut faster to keep up. Bilbo can only imagine what the disparate paces are doing to her, but Dori and Nori can’t seem to coordinate, leaving poor Ori to be pounded into from both ends and rubbed into from the inside. Bilbo almost jumps out of his skin when Bofur moans loudly next to him, head falling back against the log so that his hat topples off. Bilbo just can’t take it anymore—he shoves his hand against the bulge in his trousers, palming himself. Every time Ori moans or gasps, he applies more pressure, until he’s squeezing and kneading himself shamefully and humping his own hands. He’s sure he can feel Thorin’s eyes looking down at him, but he can’t stop—Ori’s _so_ pretty, and watching her two brothers fuck her from either end is probably the dirtiest thing he’s ever seen. 

Bilbo’s turning out to be a very, very dirty hobbit, but he’ll never have anything on Ori. She keeps her hands on Dori’s shoulders while she rides them both, jostled up and down. Nori’s arms reach around her body, hands grabbing at her jiggling breasts through her clothes, squeezing hard. Ori cries out, arching again, and Nori just keeps fondling her while he fucks her over and over. To counter Nori’s roughness, Dori starts giving Ori sweet, chaste kisses everywhere, but that only drives Nori to bite into her neck and shoulders. The poor girl is ravished all over, and everywhere Bilbo looks there’s something alluring going on, from Dori’s mouth on her chin to Nori’s teeth in her shoulder to Dori’s hands on her thighs to Nori’s fingers on her breasts. Bilbo has half a mind to move closer and stare at the detail of the twin cocks claiming her sore pussy and stretched asshole, but he knows he couldn’t walk like this. All he can do is watch from afar, listening to the noises and staring at the sight and getting harder, harder, touching himself more and more, until Ori stiffens suddenly and _screams_. Bilbo’s sure at least one of the sleeping dwarves will wake, but he’s certainly not about to look away to check. 

Nori keeps fucking her through her orgasm, but it triggers Dori’s, and he growls fiercely, suddenly bucking into her almost as hard as Nori is. Ori takes it with messy whines and cries, until Dori is moaning and slumping forward, pushing Ori back against Nori. 

Nori picks her right up, throws her down on the ground, mounts her like a dog and pounds himself home. Dori just shakes his head, too spent to shout immediately, while Ori whimpers beneath Nori. From what Bilbo can see, she’s pushing her ass back into him. When Nori comes, it’s with a feral cry, and it’s all Bilbo can do not to explode—he clamps his other hand over his mouth to stifle his cries. Nori keeps fucking her right through his orgasm, filling her insides with more seed, and Bilbo already knows he’ll get to watch it drizzle down her thighs after. 

As soon as Nori pulls out of her, Bofur calls, “Ori.” Bilbo stiffens, because Bofur is sitting _right_ next to him, and that means he’ll get to see _everything._ Ori tiredly pushes up to her hands and knees, and she crawls across the space, opening her mouth on the way. 

She climes right over Bofur’s leg and slips right onto his cock, letting it go all the way back down her throat. Bilbo comes immediately, without any warning, and he screams so loud that he thinks he’ll burst his own eardrums, all the dwarves looking over at him. He spills in his pants, hips lifting off the ground as he presses his hands into himself, and for one glorious moment, his vision goes white and he’s burning up, feeling so, so _good_.

He’s still coming down when Dwalin comes up behind Ori, and Ori pops off Bofur just long enough to mumble kindly, “I’ll get you next time, Bilbo.” Then Bofur shoves her back down while Bilbo buries his face in his hands, _so embarrassed._

Thorin claps his shoulder and chuckles fondly, but Bilbo’s still blushing as everyone goes back about their business, mostly availing themselves of the company lay.


End file.
